


Pretending

by KittieHill



Series: 31 Days of Porn challenge 2017 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Porn Challenge 2017, Blow Jobs, Fire kink?, I know I'm late, M/M, Role-Playing Game, but there is smut, i'm not sure what happened, is that even a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: John felt silly as he pushed open the door to the bedroom, settling his fireman's helmet back in place as it slipped down his head. John cleared his throat, putting his hands on his hips before looking down at Sherlock lying on the bed like a French model, all graceful legs, and coy fluttering eyelashes.“Did someone call the fire brigade?” John asked, voice gravelly as he play acted.“Oh, I'm sorry. I must have rolled on my phone, dialled you by mistake.” Sherlock replied, running a hand down his pale thigh “I'm very sorry.”“Ah.” John mumbled, not entirely sure what to do, he had never been good at roleplay or acting “I'll just – er – go?”“John!” Sherlock scolded, sitting up and sighing “You're not even trying!”“I am!” John insisted, rubbing at his face “This – I'm not good at this.”





	Pretending

John felt silly as he pushed open the door to the bedroom, settling his fireman's helmet back in place as it slipped down his head. John cleared his throat, putting his hands on his hips before looking down at Sherlock lying on the bed like a French model, all graceful legs, and coy fluttering eyelashes.

“Did someone call the fire brigade?” John asked, voice gravelly as he play acted.

“Oh, I'm sorry. I must have rolled on my phone, dialled you by mistake.” Sherlock replied, running a hand down his pale thigh “I'm very sorry.”

“Ah.” John mumbled, not entirely sure what to do, he had never been good at roleplay or acting “I'll just – er – go?”

“John!” Sherlock scolded, sitting up and sighing “You're not even trying!”

“I am!” John insisted, rubbing at his face “This – I'm not good at this.”

“And I'm not good at walking in heels or wearing feminine underwear! Yet I did that for you.” Sherlock sulked, folding his arms “You said you would try.”

John sighed but straightened his shoulders, nodding with a steady inhale “You do know the punishment for making false calls to the emergency services?”

Sherlock fell immediately back into character, splaying himself back out on the mattress and pursing his lips sensually “No, but I'm sure it won't get to that. How can I make it up to you?”

Smiling with a dark glint in his eye, John unzipped his fireman's outfit. His cock flopped from the zip and he raised an eyebrow at Sherlock.

“I see,” Sherlock whispered, getting onto his knees and crawling in an oh-so-erotic way towards John, licking his lips as he got closer. John watched entranced as Sherlock put his nose against John's costume and sniffed deeply, moving down to lick at the exposed tip of John's cock “Have you been to a fire, I smell smoke?”

“Yes.” John hummed, knowing that this was the part Sherlock was most excited about “Before I came here.”

The truth was, John had stood in just his pants in front of the fire whilst it was piled high with smoky wood. He felt like a kipper as the smell permeated his skin watching as Sherlock moaned, stroking and touching himself at the scent which pervaded the air and left the flat with a grey tinge in the air.

“Tell me about it?” Sherlock asked, voice deep and velvety smooth as he teased John's glans with his tongue.

“It was – big.” John managed, his imagination not really focussed due to the pleasurable sensations “Woodfire. Lots of smoke and flickering flames.”

“Did you use your hose?” Sherlock asked, pupils massive in the semi-darkness of the room as he looked up at John. “Did you?”

“Yeah. Yeah, we had to. It took a lot of water to put out, it was a huge fire. I had to hold the hose whilst we tried to –oh god, Sherlock.” John moaned, watching as Sherlock sucked his entire shaft into his mouth and hummed.

“Keep telling me,” Sherlock said around John's cock, making it difficult to understand.

“I-It was massive. Huge, big yellow and red flames that shot into the sky. We had to go into the building. We rescued people. The smoke was thick and acrid, got in my throat and eyes.” John was babbling, unsure whether he was actually meeting Sherlock's requirements or not. He soon got his answer when Sherlock froze, moaned and shivered as he came untouched and unaided, bobbing his head harder and faster.

John moaned loud, grabbing Sherlock's curls to hold him tight as he pulsed deep into Sherlock's throat, panting with the intensity of his orgasm before stroking Sherlock's hair back from his face.

“Everything – alright?” John asked nervously, watching as Sherlock barely managed to look up with the golden afterglow of his climax.

“It was perfect.” Sherlock hummed, letting his nose sniff at John's firefighter jacket.


End file.
